Different Forms?
by jmancox0409
Summary: Ash begins his journey as always, but this time it's different. He sees something different, something he has never seen before. Never in the pokedex either. But if he wants to be a Poke Master. He would have to catch them all? (Harem?) If you guys want Rated T if you guys want lemons tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story Different Forms?. In this story I will take suggestions from you guys of different versions of Pokemon like different Pokemon type swap, mega Pokemon and dark Pokemon for example. Well let me get right into the story of Different Forms**

 **Chapter 1: Pikachu Steel?**

"Genger begins to use his shadow ball attack" the announcer said.

"Oh a direct hit on the opponents Gyarados!" the announcer exclaims.

"Yes" said Ash as he wants his friend to win.

"Ash!" said his mom from downstairs " You better go to sleep soon or you won't wake on time to get your Pokemon"

"I will soon Mom. I'll go to bed after this fight is over" Ash said. " Common Ritchie". **(AN: Ritchie is older than Ash and well not go against him in the Indigo Plateau).**

"The Gyarados tries to hit Gengar with a Hyper Beam attack" the announcer said.

"But since Gengar is a Ghost Pokemon it went right through him" the announcer said.

"Alright Gengar use your Thunderbolt attack to end this battle" Ritchie said.

"What? Your Gengar knows Thunderbolt. Gyarados dodge the Thunderbolt." His opponent said.

The Gyarados tried to dodge but since Thunderbolt has 100% accuracy it hit straight on and the opponent's Gyarados fainted.

"The opponent Gyarados has fainted. Gengar wins with means Ritchie from Frodomar City wins the Indigo Plateau" the ref said.

"Yes I won" Ritchie said.

"Yes he won" Ash said.

"ASH GO TO BED" Delia said.

"Okay good night mom" Ash said.

Ash went to bed excited about the next morning and almost forgot to set his alarm clock.

 **(Next Morning)**

Ash's alarm clock rang.

Ash woke up and looked at the time it said 7:00 A.M.

He had to wait until 7:30 to get his Pokemon, but like his mom always said "The Early Bird Catches The Worm."

He did his everyday routine: Get dressed, brush his teeth, wash his face, eat breakfast and finally get his bag ready for his adventure.

He went downstairs to say goodbye to his mom and he was off like a bullet to get his first Pokemon.

' ***Sigh*** Let's hope he comes back unlike his father' Delia thought as she went back inside to do whatever she was doing before.

 **(Oak's Lab)**

Ash went into Oak's Lab to see the other trainers that wanted to get their first Pokemon. Leaf is a brunette with a heart of gold, she wore a light blue sleeveless blouse with a red miniskirt that reveal her slender legs, her blue eyes would make any boy to be infatuated with her, especially ash since she was his first was a sweet girl that looks a lot younger than her age, she has a yellow dress(that's why they call her Yellow) with a black long sleeve short under that with blue jeans and purple , last but not least, Gary, Ash's rival well they used to be friends but when figured out that his grandpa was a popular Pokemon Professor he got really cocky and now he is hated by everybody in the small Pokemon village, except for Professor Oak and his sister.

"Welcome young trainers. You finally can get your first Pokemon but since there are four of you . One of you will not get a Pokemon until next year." Oak said.

"Since the ladies were here first. They get to choose the first two Pokemon" Oak said

"Yeah ladies first" Gary said arrogantly.

Leaf and Yellow just scowled at him and went to pick their first Pokemon.

Leaf went with Bulbasaur and Bulbasaur loved his new trainer and Leaf loved him back.

Yellow went with Charmander and was the same with with her trainer

"Since there is only one Pokemon left you guys have rock,paper,scissors for it" Oak said.

"Well Ashy-Boy looks like I'm going to get my Pokemon before you" Gary said.

"Ha in your dreams Gary" said Ash

"Rock, Paper, Scissors' said both Ash and Gary.

Gary choose Rock

Ash choose Scissors

'Damn' Ash thought since he wasn't able to get his first Pokemon.

"Yes" Gary yelled "Suck it Ashy-Boy".

Gary choose the last Pokemon that was left on the table which was Squirtle.

"Hey Ashy-Boy see you next year" Gary said with arrogance as he left the Pokemon Lab.

"Man I hate that guy" said Yellow, Leaf and Ash as they all looked at each other and laugh.

"Ash are you going to okay" Leaf asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine I just have to wait until next year to get my Pokemon." Ash said.

"Well bye Ash" Leaf said with a blush as she kissed Ash on the cheek.

Ash blushed and said goodbye as well to Leaf as he watched her leave.

"Goodbye Ash" Yellow said.

"See you later Yellow" Ash said with a smile.

Yellow blushed and walked away before Ash could see it.

Ash was about to leave to, but then he heard Professor Oak.

"Ash wait"Oak said. "I do have one more Pokemon but I have no idea how you would like"

"Oak I would take any Pokemon, I don't care what it is" Ash said.

"Alright" Oak said. "Here it is"

Oak throw a pokeball and out came a different looking Pokemon than I have ever seen before.

"What type of Pokemon is that?!" Ash asked.

"Ash I liked for you to meet Pikachu Steel" Oak said.

"Pikachu Steel?" Ash said.

 **I will leave it right there, but maybe I make another chapter if people want me to.**

 **I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Also make up another Pokemon you want to down it's nature and type and I put it in the story. Be sure to keep it in the Kanto Region**

 **But it can be a mega Pokemon if you want to do that**

 **And as always I hoped you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome I'm back from doing absolutely nothing all day. I'm making a new chapter of Different Forms and this is going to be a good one today folks so sit back and enjoyed**

 **AN: I don't own nothing of Pokemon but just the different forms and versions of Pokemon.**

 **Chapter 2- The Beginning Of An Adventure**

"Yes Pikachu steel. You see Ash there is much more out there that we don't know" Oak said.

'What?' Ash thought.

"Okay so is so special about this Pikachu" Ash said.

"Well this Pikachu is make out of pure steel" Oak said.

"How did it be come this 'type' of Pikachu" Ash said.

"Well... you see this Pikachu went into a steel factory. It accidentally fell into a batch of steel rubber and the rubber harden on Pikachu and it became today as we know now 'Pikachu Steel'. Oak said.

"Wow. That's intersecting. May I see my new Pokemon" Ash said.

"Sure. Let me go get him" Oak said.

As he went to go to the back to get Pikachu. Ash was thinking 'man Gary is so going to be jealous of my new Pokemon'.

"Okay Ash. Here it is" Oak said as he handed me the Pokeball.

'Okay time for me to meet my first Pokemon.'"Come on out Pikachu." Ash said.

The Pokeball opened and out came Pikachu Steel. It looked like a Pikachu with steel coloring on it and instead of having red cheeks it has black ones instead.

"OMG! You are just adorable" Ash said as he patted Pikachu.

The Pikachu accepted Ash's patting since he never got patted by a human before.

"Cha!" Pikachu said.

"Wow that Pikachu accepted you pretty quickly, usually Pikachu is really aggressive towards me" Oak said.

"Well maybe he just likes me more" Ash said jokingly.

"Haha. Anyway here is your Pokedex and your Pokeballs" Oak said.

'Hm maybe I should look at Pikachu Nature and Moves' Ash thought.

 **Pokedex**

 **Pikachu- The Elelectic Mouse Pokemon-** **Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge.**

 **Pikachu Moves- Thunderbolt, Iron Tail(Tell Me What You Pikachu's Moveset to be)**

 **Pikachu Ability-When hit by the move, it deals no damage to the ability-bearer but raises its Special Attack by one stage.**

"Wow Pikachu you are amazing" Ash said with excitement.

Pikachu puff out his chest with confidence. Oak laughed and said " Your should go show you Mom your new Pokemon Ash" Oak said.

"Yes sir" Ash said as he tried to put Pikachu back into his ball. He dodged the beam and jumped on Ash's shoulder to say he doesn't want to go back inside the Pokeball.

"Hm maybe Pikachu wants to be out and enjoy being near you" Oak said.

Pikachu rubbed his cheek on Ash's cheek to signify that.

"Okay Pikachu you can walk with me" Ash said with a smile.

"Okay Oak see you later" Ash said.

"See you Ash" Oak said as he waved Ash goodbye.

 **(Outside)**

"Okay Pikachu first we're going home then we began our adventure" Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

As they were on their way home they got stopped by Gary.

"Ashy-Boy what type of Pokemon it looks lame just like you" Gary said.

Pikachu growled at him and Gary just laughed at the weak-looking Pokemon.

"Okay Gary if this Pokemon is so weak why not have a battle" Ash said

"Hmph this is going to be a walk in the park" Gary said.

"Go Squirtle" Gary said.

"Okay Pikachu it's your time to shine" Ash said.

"Squirtle use **Tackle** " Gary ordered.

Ash didn't say anything since he knew it wasn't going to do anything.

Squirtle tackled Pikachu and it bounced right off. Squirtle held it's head in pain due to the hard body.

"What! What type of Pikachu is that?" Gary asked.

Ash smirks and told Pikachu to use **Thunderbolt** on Squirtle and it went down in one hit.

"Tsh. You got lucky this time Ashy-Boy but next time you won't be so lucky" Gary told him as he was walking away.

"Man I can't stand that guy. Let's go Pikachu" Ash said.

Pikachu got back on Ash's shoulder and went to his house.

 **(Ash's House)**

"Now remember Ash don't forget to change your underwear every day" Delia reminded him.

Ash blushed " Okay mom please don't say that out loud please".

Delia and Pikachu giggle at Ash.

"Bye Ash good luck on your journey. Delia said.

"Bye Mom I'll be back soon" Ash said as he left for Route 1.

 **(Route 1)**

"Okay Pikachu it's time to catch our first Pokemon" Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu said excited to show Ash his power.

As they were walking they say a Pidgey but this Pidgey is different it's a Shiny Pidgey.

"Wow a shiny already" Ash said as he pulled out his Pokedex.

 **Pidgey-** **Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.**

"Okay Pikachu since Pidgey a flying type your Thunderbolt is super effective" Ash said

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"Okay Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** on Pidgey" Ash said.

"PIKACHU" Pikachu used Thunderbolt and it fired Pidgey.

"Okay Pokeball go" Ash said.

He threw the Pokeball at Pidgey it shook three times and dinged. That means he caught it.

"Yes" Ash said as he went up to hug Pikachu on a job well done.

He picked up the Pidgey's Pokeball and looked at his moves.

 **Pidgey Moves- Tackle and Gust**

"Okay Pikachu let's move" Ash said as they didn't know they were being watch.

 **Later on down the route**

"Man Pikachu we haven't seen anything since that Pidgey" Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

They kept on talking when they heard a cry of Spearow

"Spear" as herds of Spearow's cried out at Ash and Pikachu

"Pikachu there's too many of them. We're going to have to run" Ash said.

They ran as fast as they tried to get away from the herd of Spearow's. Ash saw a waterfall ahead and dove in to get away from the Spearow, but Ash didn't realize it was a running current as Pikachu and him went down the stream.

*Sigh* Misty said " There's nothing here, I haven't even got a tug on my line yet"

As Misty said that she got a tug. "Finally" Misty said as she used her strength to pull the 'Pokemon: out of the water. She realize that it wasn't a Pokemon it was a boy, a cute boy at that, she went to see if he was okay and also check his Pokemon as well.

*COUGH* Ash was chocking on some water as he opened his eyes and saw a pretty girl in front of him.

He blushed and said who are you.

"Hi my name is Misty. Nice to meet you" Misty said as Ash was looking her over. She had a yellow shirt that showed he belly button, blue shorts with overalls and red tennis shoes.

"Hi my name is Ash" he said." And this is my partner Pikachu"

"Why does Pikachu look different?"Misty asked

"Well it's a long story" Ash was about to explain when he heard a explosion from the water.

Ash and Misty looked up and saw a Gyarados popping out of the water.

"AH!" Misty screamed as she ran but didn't see Ash run with her.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

 **Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel.**

"Wow that's a powerful Pokemon. I'm going to try to catch it." Ash said with confidence.

"What. Ash are you out of your mind. That thing is way to strong for a rookie trainer." Misty said

"Don't worry about it Misty. I got this" Ash said as he smiled at her.

Misty blushed and just smiled.

"Okay Gyarados I challenge you" Ash said.

*ROAR* Was all Gyarados said to Ash.

"Okay Pikachu let's shine" Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

"Okay Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** " Ash said

"PIKACHU" Pikachu said.

It hit Gyarados and it barely did a thing to the monster.

"What. Why did Gyarados hardly take any damage it's suppose to be a Water/Flying type" Misty said.

Ash gritted his teeth and wonder what type is this.

"Okay Pikachu we haven't tried this move yet, but let's try this" Ash said.

"Use **Iron Tail** " Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu said.

Pikachu's tail became a brighter metal as it hit Gyarados in the face it was neutral but since Pikachu was part Steel it did more damage that usual.

Gyarados groaned and fell back into the water not fainted yet.

"Okay Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** once more" Ash said.

Gyarados roared from taking the Thunderbolt and fainted.

"Quick Ash catch it" Misty said.

Ash threw the Pokeball at Gyarados it was sucked in. One, two and three shakes and Gyarados was his and that means he has a powerful Pokemon by his side.

"Congratulations Ash" Misty said.

"Thanks but all the credit should go to Pikachu" Ash said.

"Pika" said Pikachu as he licked Ash's cheek.

"Haha. Stop Pikachu let me check Gyarados please." Ash said.

Ash looked at Gyarados's Pokeball and pulled out his Pokedex.

 **Gyarados Moves- Bite, Dragon Rage and Dragon Tail**

 **Gyarados's Nature- Water/Dragon**

"What but Gyarados is suppose to be a Water/Flying type" Misty said.

"Maybe I just got a rare one." Ash said.

"Maybe" Misty said.

"Misty I wanted to know something." Ash said.

"What is it" Misty asked.

"Well i wanted to know if you wanted to travel with me. I figure no one should travel alone." Ash asked.

"Ash I loved to travel with you and Pikachu." Misty said.

"Okay let's go to the next city" Ash said excitingly as if he was a little kid.

Misty giggled as they walked to the next city.

 **That's the chapter and I hoped you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Give me suggestions of Pokemon you want to see. So far I have- Mega Evolution-Butterfree**

 **Ash's Harem**

 **Give me suggestions of who you want in the harem.**

 **And as always I hoped you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I deleted the first chapter since that went against community guidelines and they would have taking down my story if not. So I did well with that out the way let's get right into the story  
**

 **Harem-**

 **Leaf**

 **Yellow**

 **Misty**

 **Georgia(Later On)**

 **Cynthia(Later On)**

 **Flannery(Later On)**

 **Lara Laramie**

 **Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny from Viridian City**

Ash's Pokemon

 **Pikachu Steel- Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Iron Defense and Automize**

 **Shiny Pidgey- Tackle and Sand Attack**

 **Water/Dragon Gyarados- Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail and Bite  
**

Ash's Pokemon To Come-

 **Mega Evolution Butterfree**

 **Nidoran(male)- Black skin with purple spots is a Poison/Dark Type**

 **Bulbasaur- Moves-Power Whip,Ingrain and Curse. Vines haves thorns. Father was a Ferrothorn**

 **Charmander- Blue flames instead of red and orange.**

 **Squirtle- Daredevil Squirtle**

 **Kadabra- Able to communicate with humans**

 **Super Kanto Starter with Legendary Moves and weakness cover ability**

 **Chapter 3- Team Rocket and Viridian Forest  
**

 **The last time we saw our heroes they where their way to Viridian City. Let's see what they are up to.**

"And that's how I got Pikachu" Ash said to Misty

"Wow. That's intersecting." Misty said.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I took Pikachu over the other starters. Since he clearly is the strongest" Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu said with his arms crossed.

"Ha... hey Ash when are you thinking of using your other Pokemon" Misty asked him.

"Well maybe when where in Viridian Forest. I can do some training with Pidgey" Ash said.

"Wait..did you say Viridian Forest" Misty said paling.

"Yeah...why?" Ash asked.

"UGH! I hated bugs they are all slimy and gross up close" Misty said.

"Don't worry Misty when where in Viridian City we can buy you a repel" Ash said.

"Thanks" Misty said.

"Alright let's go to Viridian City" Ash said.

 **(Viridian City)**

Misty and Ash kept on talking about their past and their achievements.

They talked for about 20 minutes when they saw Viridan City was close.

"Hey there's Viridian. Wow that was a lot quicker then I thought" Ash said.

"Well Viridan is usually not that far since it's the closest thing to your hometown" Misty said.

"Yeah" Ash said.

"HALT" Officer Jenny said.

"What is it" Ash asked.

"Let me see your I.D. before you enter" Jenny said.

"Okay" Ash said.

" **I'm Dexter, a Pokédex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokémon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."**

"Okay that's good" Jenny said "Sorry about that. We had Pokemon thieves throughout this area so we got to be sure that you are who ever you say you are".

"That's okay but do you think we can get a ride to the Pokemon Center" Ash asked.

"Sure fir you and your girlfriend" Jenny asked teasingly.

"I'm not his girlfriend" Misty said with a blush.

'At least not yet' she thought.

"Okay,okay hop in" Jenny said as she got on her motorcycle.

Since there's only one seat left. Misty had to sit on Ash's lap to make room.

'Oh, this is so embarrassing' they both thought blushing.

Jenny was laughing as she was riding to the Pokemon Center.

Three dark figures were watching from the Shadows eyeing that Pikachu **(Can You Guess Who It Is?)**

 **Pokemon Center**

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center, where we will heal your Pokémon back to full health. Would you like me to take your Pokémon?" asked Nurse Joy to Ash and Misty

"No thanks" said Misty

"Yes please" said Ash as he gave her his Pokeballs and Pikachu.

"Ok I'll take care of your Pokemon. They will be out shortly." Joy said.

"Okay thank you" Ash said with a smile

Joy blushed and went back to her heal room.

"Ash you really are a Ladies Man aren't ya? " Misty said.

"What's a Ladies Man?" Ash asked.

"*Sigh* Nevermind" Misty said.

"Oh man I need to call my Mom and Professor Oak" Ash said.

Ash went to the phone and called Professor Oak first.

"Ash. You're in Viridian City already" Oak asked.

"Yeah" Ash said.

"You're moving fast. My grandson is still on Route 1 catching Pokemon" Oak said.

'Gary behind me huh. That's good for me' Ash thought.

"Oh also me and my grandson made a bet. I bet that you would have a Pokemon by Viridian City and if not I would have to eat my hat." Oak said.

"Well lucky for you I actually got 2 Pokemon" Ash said.

"What Pokemon did you get" Oak asked.

"I got a Shiny Pidgey and a Gyarados" Ash told Oak.

"What! I shiny already and a Gyarados. You are lucky just to see those two Pokemon" Oak said.

"Yeah and also I realize that my Gyarados is a Dragon/Water type? Can you explain that to me?" Ash said.

"Well you see Ash in mythological history there have been some Gyarados and even a couple of Charizard's that have had the Dragon type. Your Gyarados are just one of the lucky ones" Oak told Ash.

Ash was stunned to hear what he just said and was shocked.

"Well thanks for the information Oak. I'll talk to you later" Ash said.

The doorbell rang "Oh, my pizza's here. See you later Ash" Oak said.

The phone call ended. 'Maybe I should my mom, but maybe not since my mom goes to bed early'.

Ash looked at the clock and it read 11:00 PM.

"Maybe we should go bed" Ash told Misty.

"Nurse Joy can we have a room for tonight" Ash asked her.

"Sure. Here is your room key" Joy said.

"Thank you" Ash told her.

They walked down the hall to get to their room. They walked in and saw two beds. Ash went to bed first then Misty followed soon after.

 **(2:00 A.M)**

 ***BOOM***

Ash and Misty woke up from her the loud explosion and ran to see what it was.

First Ash grabbed Pikachu and woke himup for a battle.

They went into the main lobby to see two people and a Meowth.

 **"Prepare for trouble" said the women**  
 **"Make it double!" Said the men**  
 **"To protect the world from devastation!"**  
 **"To unite all peoples within our nation!"**

 **"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"**  
 **"To extend our reach to the stars above!"**

 **"Jessie!"**

 **"James!"**

 **"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"**

 **"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"**

 **"Meowth!"**  
 **"That's right!"**

"Uh, what a weird intro" Ash said.

"Shut up that took us a long time to make" said the man.

"Yeah, but enough of this chit-chat. Let's get to the chase we want all the Pokemon" Meowth said.

"what you can talk" Misty asked.

"Yeah so?" Meowth said.

"Anyway if you want to stand in our way. You gonna have to take down our powerful Pokemon. Go Ekans!" said Jessie

"Go Koffing!" said James.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex

 **Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spends most of the daylight hours sleeping.**

 **Ekans,the Snake Pokemon. Moves silently and stealthily. Eats the eggs of birds, such as Pidgey and Spearow, whole.**

 **Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode.**

"Man those are some nasty Pokemon" Ash said.

"Nobody talks about my Pokemon like that. Ekans use **Bite** on the Pikachu" Jessie said.

"Pikachu use **Iron Defense.** " said Ash. They learned that move from the little training they got.

Pikachu moves began a brighter type of metal and when Ekans bite Pikachu some of Ekans's teeth broke off.

*HISS* said Ekans in pain.

"Ekans. You will pay for that." Jessie said "James attack that boy now"

"Okay,okay" James said. " Koffing use **Smokescreen** "

"Koff" Koffing said.

The room began filled with smoke. Ash and Misty couldn't see anything through it.

Meowth sneaked around them and went into the room with all the sick Pokemon were.

But didn't see the giant Gyarados and when he and Gyarados locked eyes. Meowth ran for life back to Jessie and James.

"What happened? I thought you said you had this in the bag" Jessie asked Meowth.

"You don't understand what I just saw" Meowth paled.

"You know what I had enough of you idiots" Ash said. "Pikachu use **Thunderbolt"**

"PIKACHU!" yelled Pikachu as let loose a full powered Thunderbolt.

"Ah! Koffing! Ekans! Meowth" yelled the thieves and their Pokemon as since the Thunderbolt was so powerful. It sent them flying.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again" said Team Rocket.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Ash said.

"Yup. Well I'm going back to bed." Misty said.

"Wait up. I need sleep too" Ash said.

They went back to bed and since Pikachu didn't want to leave he just sleeped with Ash.

 **(Next Morning)**

"Here are your Pokemon. Fully healed" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" Ash said.

"Your welcome" Nurse Joy paused for a moment " Can I come with you. It's so boring where I am right now"

"Sure if you want to. Like I always say the more the merrier" Ash said.

"Thank you also I Officer Jenny wanted to know too if she can come as well. She doesn't want to leave her best friend." Joy said.

"Of course tell her to meet us at the entrance of Viridian Forest" Ash said.

"Okay thanks Ash" said Joy as she kissed Ash on the cheek as she went to gather her things.

Ash blushed and Misty was fuming "Why did you let her kiss you?"

"Don't ask me I just let it happen. Anyway let's go get you your Repel" Ash said.

*SIGH* "Okay" Misty said.

 **(Viridian Forest)**

"Thanks for letting us go with you Ash" said Officer Jenny.

"No problem" said Ash.

They were walking in the Forest when all of a sudden a Butterfree appeared, but not just any regular Butterfree. It's a Mega Butterfree

Design I'm Mega-Butterfree-Pokemon-Pokedex-8012

 **Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree is the evolved form of Metapod. The scales covering its wings help it to shed water.**

"I've never see a Butterfree like that before" said Nurse Joy

"Me neither but doesn't mean it looks cool. I'm going to catch it" said Ash

"Go Gyarados" said Ash.

Butterfree didn't back down from this monster. In fact it wanted to take it on.

"Okay Gyarados use **Dragon Rage** " said Ash

Gyarados used Dragon Rage and Butterfree didn't take any damage at all.

"What why didn't it take any damage" said Ash.

"Nothing that we know is resistant against Dragon" said Nurse Joy.

"Okay Gyarados since Dragon type moves don't work on Butterfree use **Bite** " said Ash

Gyarados bit Butterfree. It barely took any damage at all and Butterfree used **Sleep Powder** on Gyarados. Gyarados fell asleep and didn't wake back up.

"Gyarados return. You did great out there. Go Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Pika" said Pikachu

"Okay Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** "said Ash

"PIKACHU" said Pikachu as he struck Butterfree

Butterfree still feeling the effect of the Bite attack and now that Thunderbolt did major damage but it still wasn't knocked out yet.

"Pokeball Go!" yelled Ash.

He threw the Pokeball at Butterfree it hit. The ball shook once. Twice. Three times and ding. Ash has successful capture Butterfree.

"YES I caught it!" said Ash as he went over to check out his new Pokemon

 **Butterfree-**

 **Type- Bug/Fairy**

 **Moves-Fairy Wind, Gust and Sleep Powder  
**

 **Ability-** **Fairy Wings-This ability will change all of the user's Flying-type attacks to Fairy-type, and increase their power by 50%.**

"Wow this Pokemon is strong" said Ash.

"Yeah it is. But usually Butterfree is a Bug/Flying type and usually for times weak to Rock but now it just powerful." said Misty

'This is going to be a intersecting journey' thought Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

 **That's the end of this Chapter I hoped you like it.**

 **Tell what Pokemon you want to see. Also I thinking oh having Pokemon Mashed together. For example Registeel and Dexoys. You make up Pokemon of who you want to see Mashed together.**

 **Harem-**

 **Leaf**

 **Yellow**

 **Misty**

 **Georgia(Later On)**

 **Cynthia(Later On)**

 **Flannery(Later On)**

 **Lara Laramie**

 **Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny from Viridian City**

Ash's Pokemon

 **Pikachu Steel- Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Iron Defense and Automize**

 **Shiny Pidgey- Tackle and Sand Attack**

 **Water/Dragon Gyarados- Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail and Bite**

 **Mega Butterfree-** ** **Fairy Wind, Gust and Sleep Powder****

Ash's Pokemon To Come-

 **Nidoran(male)- Black skin with purple spots is a Poison/Dark Type**

 **Bulbasaur- Moves-Power Whip,Ingrain and Curse. Vines haves thorns. Father was a Ferrothorn**

 **Charmander- Blue flames instead of red and orange.**

 **Squirtle- Daredevil Squirtle**

 **Kadabra- Able to communicate with humans**

 **Super Kanto Starter with Legendary Moves and weakness cover ability**

 **And as always I hoped you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4-Pewter City and Mt Moon

**Hey guys I'm back ready to make a another chapter of Different Forms? Sorry about the wait, school and homework kill me man and I don;t have a lot of time during the week to write this story. Really on the weekend I have plenty of time to write this story.**

 **Anyway I like to thank everybody that put a review on this story. I really appreciate it. Thank You!**

Ash's Pokemon

 **Pikachu Steel- Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Iron Defense and Automize**

 **Shiny Pidgey- Tackle and Sand Attack**

 **Water/Dragon Gyarados- Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail and Bite**

 **Mega Butterfree-** **Fairy Wind, Gust and Sleep Powder**

Ash's Pokemon To Come-

 **Bulbasaur- Moves-Power Whip,Ingrain and Curse. Vines haves thorns. Father was a Ferrothorn**

 **Charmander- Blue flames instead of red and orange.**

 **Squirtle- Daredevil Squirtle**

 **Kadabra- Able to communicate with humans**

 **Super Kanto Starter with Legendary Moves and weakness cover abililty**

 **Mega arcanine**

 **Mega articuno**

 **Mega marowak,**

 **Mega dewgong,**

 **Mega dodrio,**

 **Mega dragonite,**

 **Mega fearow,**

 **Mega golem,**

 **Mega hitmonlee,**

 **Mega hitmonchan,**

 **Mega kabutops,**

 **Mega kingler,**

 **Mega lapras,**

 **Mega moltres,**

 **Mega nidoking,**

 **Mega nidoqueen,**

 **Mega omastar,**

 **Mega rapidash,**

 **Mega sandslash,**

 **Mega tauros,**

 **Mega venomoth**

 **Mega zapdos**

 **Plus more megas which I will not put on the list since they don't appear until the later regions.**

 **Anyway Let the story begin. Also Nurse Joy and Officer** **Jenny of the previous chapter has been taken out. I'm probably going to do lemons over the characters in a separate story,**

 **Chapter 4- Pewter City and Mt Moon**

'I'm Ash. I came from pallet town on my journey to become a Pokemon Master. So far it's been good I caught one new Pokemon. It looked like a Fearow but it looked like the Butterfree that I caught in Viridan Forest'. Ash thought.

Mega Fearow instead of having brown wings it has red wings It has a long, pointed, black beak, and a decorative red coxcomb on top of its head and with red lightning bolts coming out its side. It has black feathers underneath its red wings. Its sharp-clawed talons are black, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.

 **What He Looks pin/232146555770540400/**

"Ash you really are getting lucky with this different versions of Pokemon you are catching" Misty said.

"Yeah I know maybe I'm a magnet for these types of Pokemon"Ash said to Misty.

"Maybe" Misty said.

"Man it sucks that Joy and Jenny couldn't come with us tho" Ash said.

"Yeah real shame" Misty said sarcastically

 **(Flashback)**

"Okay Pidgey use Gust on weedle" Ash said.

"Pid" Pidgey said.

Pidgey use gust on the weedle and weedle flew back and hit the side of the tree and fainted.

"Good job Pidgey" Ash said.

"Pidgey" Pidgey said as he was glowing

"What, whats going on" Ash asked.

"Your Pidgey is evolving Ash" Joy told him

Pidgey glowing stopped and out came a shiny Pidgeotto.

 **Congratulations your Pidgey evolve into a Pidgeotto!**

"Pidgey" Pidgeotto cried.

"Awesome Pidgey you evolve. You look awesome"Ash said.

"Pidgey" Pidgeotto cried as he wanted to test his new found power.

"Pidgeotto, you know I can't use you for this Gym right? Your weak against rock." Ash told him

"Pidgey" Pidgeotto cried out saying he wants to battle.

"Okay I'll use you, okay?" Ash said.

"Pidgey" Pidgeotto cried.

"Okay let's get you back in your ball" Ash said.

Pidgeotto was sucked in. Officer Jenny gets a call.

"Hello...Okay...Okay...Okay I'll be on my way" Jenny said.

"What is it" Ash asked

"Me and Joy have to go back. We can't travel incase a trainer comes by and needs our assistance" Jenny said with a sad smile.

"Oh man. I wish you can travel with us, but you have a job to do and so do I" Ash said.

"See you later Ash and Misty" Joy and Jenny said as they kissed Ash on the cheek.

"See you later" Ash said as he waved them goodbye.

"Well it's just me and you Misty" Ash said.

"Yeah" Misty said.

'Finally I have him all to myself and no body to get in my way of his love' Misty thought with a crazy look in her eye.

"You okay Misty?" Ash asked.

"Okay yeah let's get going to the gym"

 **(End Flashback)**

"Well we can't get sad now" Ash said."Let's go to Pewter City"

"Yeah let's go" Misty said.

 **(Pewter City)**

When they got to Pewter City they were tired and exhausted. "Phew" Ash said " What was a lot longer walk than I incapacitated"

"I know but good thing that we got out of the forest as soon as possible" Misty said.

"Let's go to the Pokemon Center to check up on our Pokemon" Ash said.

They went to the Pokemon Center and Ash gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy to make sure his Pokemon were in their best shape for this Pokemon battle. "Thank you Nurse Joy" Ash said.

"No problem Ash" Nurse Joy said. "Huh how do you know my name? Ash asked.

"My sister told me all about you in Viridian City and I'm wondering. Do you think I can get a chance?" she asked.

Ash blushed and looked away and saw a poster of the Indigo League and it said it's being held this year. "I am so going to enter that tournament" Ash said.

While Ash's Pokemon were being recovered , he and misty to a little cafe. Ash got him a sandwich. Misty got her some tea. " So you're going to enter the Indigo League?" Misty asked. "Of course" Ash said.

"Will you be alright" Misty asked. "Hey I've always wanted to enter the League, so now is my chance" Ash told her as he took a bite out of his sandwich." No I mean will you be alright earning 8 gym badges and some of the gym leaders are almost impossible to beat for a rookie trainer." Misty said.

"Hey don't worry about me Misty. I know almost all of the leaders types and I can counter act them with the Pokemon I caught" Ash said. Misty was shocked that Ash know a lot about the Gym leaders already."So what are you going to use during the Gym battle" Misty asked. "You'll just have to wait and see for yourself" Ash told her. They finish eating and drinking their food after that they went back to the Poke Center and got their Pokemon Gym

They headed to Pewter City Gym. The Gym was made out of stone." Well it's to get my first official Pokemon battle started" Ash said. He opens the door and hears a deep voice, "Who goes there" the random voice asked." My name is Ash and I'm here for a Gym battle to win my first badge" Ash said. "Very well" the voice said as the lights turned on" I'm the gym leader Brock and I accept your challenge". Brock led the interested Ash to the battlefield. The battlefield has a sandy floor with sharp edged rocks on it. Misty was on the sidelines watching.

 **"The battle is between Brock the Pewter City Gym Leader and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town"** said a robotic ref **"both challengers will use two Pokemon who defeats both Pokemon the battle begin"** "Alright Pidgetto I choose you" shouted Ash. Out came his shiny Pidgetto.'What?He already has a shiny.'Brock thought"That's a really big mistake".'Surely he must know that flying is weak against rock'."Okay let's go Geodude" Brock shouted.

'Huh a new Pokemon' Ash thought as he pulled out his Pokedex to scan the new Pokemon: " **Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers"**

"Okay Geodude use **Rock Throw** on Pidgeotto" Brock ordered.

"Pidgeotto use **Aerial Ace** to dodge the rocks than use **Sand Attack** to blind Geodude" Ash said.

Pidgeotto skillfully dodged the rocks than use his Sand Attack and now Geodude can't see well.

"Pidgeotto use **Steel Wing** over and over again" Ash said.

Pidgeotto strikes Geodude 7 times with his Steel Wing and eventually it faints from all of the Steel Wing's

 **"Geodude is unable to battle"** said the robot **"This battle goes to Pidgeotto".** Brock was amazed by Ash's strategy . 'He taught his Pokemon well and taught them moves to beat rock type '. Brock thought. "Okay Geodude return" said Brock " Go Onix!"

Out came Brock's Onix and Ash scanned the Onix in his Pokedex: **Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour.**

"Pidgeotto return" said Ash, he wanted his starter to get a turn "Pikachu I choose you!" Brock knew that electric type Pokemon doesn't do anything against rock type Pokemon, but this Pikachu seems different it looks like a steel type but he can't think about that now and after battling Pidgeotto he knew that he mustn't underestimate Ash.

"Okay Onix use **Tackle** " Brock ordered.

"Pikachu use **Automize** to dodge Onix attack" Ash said.

Pikachu used Automize and that made him shiner and faster than Pikachu that Brock has ever seen.

"Onix use **Bind** " Brock said

Because of Pikachu's Automize Pikachu was able to dodge Onix's Tail and ran up his hard body.

"Pikachu use **Iron Tail** " Ash said.

Because of Pikachu's Steel Type that made his steel type moves more effective against rock type Pokemon. Pikachu hit Onix so hard it was like hitting a boulder with a sledge was in great pain after that hit. "Pikachu use **Iron Tail** once more" Ash said. Pikachu hit Onix one more time and Onix was knocked out cold.

 **"Onix is unable to battle"** said the robot **"Pikachu is the the winner of this gym battle is Ash from Pallet Town."**

"We did were amazing Pikachu" Ash said. "PikaPikachu" Pikachu cheered

When the gym battle was over Brock shook Ash's hand. "Ash you gave one of the toughest battles I ever had" Brock said "usually people use water and grass Pokemon to beat you use an Electric/steel and a flying type to defeat me". "Well I learned that steel type moves defeat rock types" Ash said with a smile " so I thought I teach my Pidgeotto and Fearow steel type moves". "You have studied well but Congratulations Ash you have beaten me so therefore I give you the Boulder Badge" Brock said. The badge was a grey badge, in the shape of an octagon. "Thank you Brock" Ash said taking the badge. " Alright Pikachu we got the Boulder Badge" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said.

Ash and Misty went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon after that they were about to leave when suddenly they heard a voice. "Hey Ash, Misty wait up!" It was Brock."Brock what are you doing" Ash asked him. "I'm coming with you guys in your Journey" Brock answered. "But what your Gym?"Misty asked. "Don't worry about it" Brock said "my day who is the real gym leader of Pewter City just got out of the hospital and is in shape enough to take control of the gym again and my mom and nine little brothers and sisters are be going to help him. So is it all right if I come with you guys?" Misty and Ash looked at each other then blushed and smiled they said of course you can come, the more the merrier.

So now begins the journey of Ash,Misty and Brock

 **(Mt. Moon)**

Now with the Boulder Badge in his possession Ash was excited to get his second Pokemon now he was looking at the map that his mom gave him at the beginning of his journey. "It's says on the map that we have to pass through Mt. Moon to get to the Cerulean City" Ash said. " that sounds romantic. Right Ash?" Misty said. "I've heard of that place, people say that a long time ago a meteor crashed into that mountain" Brock said."Really?Is that true" Misty asked. "I'm not sure but the meteor is called the moonstone" Brock said. "Oh I've heard of the moonstone thats the stone that makes clefairy evolve into cleafable and jigglypuff into a wigglytuff" Ash said. "Also don't forget Ash that a Moon Stone also evolves nidorina and nidorino into Nidoqueen and Nidoqueen" Brock told Ash. "So the moonstone is a evolutionary stone?" Misty asked. "If it makes some pokemon evolve its gotta be" Ash said.

Just as Ash finished saying his sentence they heard a scream in the distance. "What was that?" Ash questioned. "Sounds like someone is in trouble, we better check it out" Brock ran to the source of the screams. A man was being attacked by a bunch of Zubats? Ash pulled out his PokeDex: **Zubat,the bat remains quietly unmoving in a dark spot during the bright daylight hours. It does so because prolonged exposure to the sun causes its body to become slightly** **burned**. "That guy is in trouble. Pikachu use **Thunderbolt** on the Zubats" Ash said. Pikachu's Thunderbolt made the zubats leave quickly. "Oh thank you so very much. Those zubats were crazy. My name is Seimour by the way I'm a scientist and researcher" Seimour said. "I'm Ash" Ash said "That's Brock" as he pointed to Brock "and that's Misty" as he pointed to Misty. "So what happended? and can you tell us why the zubats attack you?" Ash asked. "Well it's because of this" Seimour said as he pointed to the cave. Inside the cave there were lots of lights hanging from the walls."These lights are the reason why. You see zubat doesn't react to light well and they will attack for no reason if they see you in the light" Seimour explained "It's also making trouble for all the Pokemon here. Paras are planting there shrooms everywhere and are drying up all the Pokemon here.

Ash looked around and saw a bunch of Pokemon on the floor panting except for one Pokemon it looked like it was accepting it, enjoying even. "What type of Pokemon is that?" Ash asked. "Hm never seen that of Pokemon before look on your PokeDex" Seimour told him. Ash took out his PokeDex: **Nidoran(Male),the Posion Point Pokemon,they stiffens its ears to sense danger. The larger its horns, the more powerful its secreted venom.**

"Hm I never seen a Nidoran like that before maybe it's a new species. I going to catch it" Ash said " Go Butterfree". Out came Ash's Mega Butterfree and Seimour was shocked at what type of Butterfree he was looking at and he took pictures of what he saw. "Okay Butterfree use **Sleep Powder** on Nidoran" Ash said. Butterfree use Sleep Powder on Nidoran to make him fall asleep and Ash threw his PokeBall at Nidoran and he was sucked in. One shakes. Two shakes. Three shakes. Ding. Ash Pokedex: **Congratulations Nidoran was caught.** **Nature:Poison/Dark, Moves: Bite, Poison Sting and Tackle.** "That's weird usually Nidoran is just usally a Poison type but maybe since it lived in this cave for so long it grow a mutation to become a Dark type" Seimour said. "Maybe but let's try to get out of cave as fast as possible"Ash said.

They were walking when suddenly Brock sees a pink Pokemon." Hey look its a clefairy" Brock said. "Ah it's so cute" Misty said. Ash saw that clefariry was holding something. "Hey isn't that a moonstone" Ash said. "You're right. I know that if we follow the clefairy it might lead us to the meteorite". Ash,Misty and Brock thought that was a good idea and they all follow the clefairy.

When following the clefairy, they noticed more and more lights."Those lights must be all over " Ash said. "Who ever is doing this is causing a lot of trouble" Misty said. "Did I hear the word trouble" said a woman's voice. "If you want trouble we'll give it to you" said a man's voice.

 **"Prepare for trouble" said the women**

 **"Make it double!" Said the men**

 **"To protect the world from devastation!"**

 **"To unite all peoples within our nation!"**

 **"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"**

 **"To extend our reach to the stars above!"**

 **"Jessie!"**

 **"James!"**

 **"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"**

 **"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"**

 **"Meowth!"**

 **"That's right!"**

Clefairy hid behind Ash for protection. "I remember you three you were the people from Viridan City" Ash said. "We haven't forgotten about you twerp but we have have no time for you" Jessie said. "That's right we are here for the moonstone" Meowth said. "So you three are the ones who are putting up all of these light?" Brock asked. "Of course we need the light to find the moonstone." You crooks the lights are confusing all the pokemon in this place" Seimour said. "What a shame that's really bad" Jessie said with a smirk. "You three really are a bunch of losers" Ash said. "Losers?Us? How rude! You twerps need to be taught some manners". Jessie and James released Ekans and Koffing from their Pokeballs.

"If it's a battle you want we'll give you one" Ash said " Bufferfree I need your assistance". Go zubat" Brock said. Ash was shocked that Brock got a zubat. "I caught it before we entered the cave" Brock told Ash. Ash told Seimour and Misty to escape and protect the clefairy. Misty and Seimour nodded and ran off with clefairy. "All right Koffing use **Smog** " James said. Koffing started to blow gas out of its mouth. "Quick zubat use **Double Team** and **Gust** to blow the smog away" Brock said. The double team and gust worked and the gas was blown back towards Team Rocket. "Ekans use **Bite** on those pokemon" Jessie said. "Butterfree use **Fairy Wind** " Ash said. As a Fairy Type Pokemon, the move did double damage to Ekans so Ekans was in a lot of pain. **(AN: I know that Fairy Type moves are not super effective against Poison Type but its the Pokemon universe. Anything goes)** "Zubat use **Supersonic** " Brock said. Ekans and Koffing became confused because of Zubat's supersonic and they began to fight each other. Team Rocket was not happy about that. " Now Butterfree use **Gust** to blow them away" Ash said. Ash's Butterfree use gust to blow away Team Rocket and their Pokemon in an instant. "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie and James shouted. Brock and Ash were celebrating their victory when they realized something. "Wait I didn't notice meowth with them" Ash said. "Neither did I, we better find Misty and Seimour fast."

Meanwhile Misty and Seimour were chasing clefairy. "Please slow down we can't keep up with you" Misty out of nowhere meowth popped out in front of clefairy. "There you are" meowth said "now be a nice clefairy and give me the moonstone". Clefairy quivered in fear. "Leave that clefairy alone!" shouted Seimour. "No chance" said meowth. It took out its claws. "Face my **scratch** attack". "Not so fast meowth!" shouted Misty. She sent out her staryu. "Staryu use **swift** attack". Staryu's swift attack made meowth yelp in pain and stop it in its tracks. "Now use your **water gun** ". The water gun made meowth blast off. "Is everyone okay" said Ash, who just arrived with Brock at the scene. "Yep everything is okay" said Misty.

Sunset came and everyone was sitting by a camp fire and having something to eat. Ash saw Brock feed zubat something. "Hey Brock what are you feeding zubat?" he asked. "This is pokemon food I made from my own recipe" explained Brock. Ash gave some of Brock's food to butterfree and Pikachu. "Do you mind teaching me how to make pokemon food?" Ash asked Brock. "Of course," said Brock "I'll start teaching you when we reach the next city".

Ash, who had been watching clefairy, checked out his pokedex:. Clefairy, the fairy pokemon. On nights with a full moon, Clefairy gather from all over and dance. Bathing in moonlight makes them float. Just then clefairy got up, called out to everyone and begun hopping into the cave. "I think that clefairy wants us to follow it" said Seimour. So Ash, Misty, Brock and Seimour did.

Clefairy led them to a crater of the cave. Sunset had become night time and a full moon was out. In the middle of the crater was a giant rock with lots of clefairy round it. "It's the moonstone," said Seimour "and all the clefairy have gathered around". Just then the clefairy put its moon stone with the other small moonstones. Once that piece was with the others, both the big and small moonstones began to glow and the clefairy began dancing around the moonstone. "Wow what a sight," said Misty "I wonder what they are doing". Sandshrew spoke to Ash to tell him what clefairy told him. "I see," said Ash "sandshrew just said that clefairy pray to the moonstone, so that some of them will evolve to Clefable." "So the moonstone is an giant evolutionary stone," said Seimour "what a wonderful sight. I have always wanted to see this".

Just then an explosion came out from under the ground. "What just happened?" shouted Seimour. Laughter was then heard. "Oh no not them again" said Ash. "Thank you for helping us find the moonstone" chuckled Jessie "now we will take for ourselves". "You can't do that!" shouted Seimour. "We can and we will" smirked James. More explosions set off and when the smoke was clear the moonstone was gone. "Oh no," said Seimour "we must get the moonstone back". "Maybe that big hole will lead us to them," said Brock "let's go onix". Brock told onix to lead the hole tunnel Team Rocket left behind, then the group followed onix, as well as clefairy.

Team Rocket was sliding down the mountain on a sledge, with the moonstone. They believed they had succeeded, when suddenly onix came out of the ground and stopped them. "Hold it right there Team Rocket!" shouted Ash "you're not taking the moonstone anywhere!" Team Rocket was angry and was just about to call out their pokemon when clefairy turned up. Clefairy was not happy that Team Rocket and began to wave their arms about. "That's the attack called the metronome," explained Seimour "it makes clefairy do an attack, but you can never tell what attack they will do". The metronome became a hyper beam attack and sent Team Rocket blasting off again.

Everyone was happy that the moonstone was safe at last. Just then chips from the giant moonstone, which broke off during the attack, came falling out of the sky and landed on some of the clefairy. The clefairy, who the moonstone touched, began glowing and turned into clefable. "See," said Ash "I told you that the moonstone turns clefairy into clefable". Misty, Brock and Seimour agreed to that. Ash looked at his pokedex: Clefable, the fairy pokemon. The evolved form of clefairy. These unique creatures are among the rarest Pokémon in the world.

When next morning came Ash, Brock and Misty decided it was now time to leave. Seimour had decided to stay at Mt. Moon to study the moonstone a bit more. "After last night," he said "I feel like there is more I need to know". Ash, Brock and Misty understood that and bid farewell to him and the clefairy and clefabale "Wow I have one new pokemon" Ash said, with a smile.

Ash, Brock and Misty were now walking along a path, when they saw a sign. It read: Cerulean City. "I can get my second badge there" said Ash. Then he noticed that something else was on the sign: Gary was here, Ash is a loser. "Oh really," said Ash "well we'll see who the loser is at the Indigo League". Then he just walked calmly on, with Misty and Brock beside him

 **Hey guys whats up. This took me three days to write I hope you enjoyed this story. Next will be Cerulan City and the Pokemon School. See you next time.**

Ash's Pokemon

Pikachu Steel- Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Iron Defense and Automize

Shiny Pidgey- Tackle and Sand Attack

Water/Dragon Gyarados- Dragon Rage, Dragon Tail and Bite

Mega Butterfree-Fairy Wind, Gust and Sleep Powder

 **Poison/Dark Nidoran(Male)- Bite,Poison Sting and Tackle**

Ash's Pokemon To Come-

Bulbasaur- Moves-Power Whip,Ingrain and Curse. Vines haves thorns. Father was a Ferrothorn

Charmander- Blue flames instead of red and orange.

Squirtle- Daredevil Squirtle

Kadabra- Able to communicate with humans

Super Kanto Starter with Legendary Moves and weakness cover abililty

Mega arcanine

Mega articuno

Mega marowak,

Mega dewgong,

Mega dodrio,

Mega dragonite,

Mega fearow,

Mega golem,

Mega hitmonlee,

Mega hitmonchan,

Mega kabutops,

Mega kingler,

Mega lapras,

Mega moltres,

Mega nidoking,

Mega nidoqueen,

Mega omastar,

Mega rapidash,

Mega sandslash,

Mega tauros,

Mega venomoth

Mega zapdos

Plus more megas which I will not put on the list since they don't appear until the later regions.


	5. AN

**A/N**

 **I wanted to get this out for a while but for a little while until i fix my computer. I will not post on fanfiction. If you guys think I have stopped. I haven't, I actually have the chapters. I just have to post them until my computer is fix I have decided to post on Wattpad**

 **Here is my Wattpad: https//user/TheUnlimited20**

 **I'm so sorry for the people who wanted to see more stories for Fanfiction. Wait for a little bit more or don't. I'm sorry**


End file.
